coolcoolcoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Bridget Lindell (Bloodlines)
'''Bridget Wilson '''is a main character on Bloodlines. She had a recurring role on The Original Bloodlines and became a main character in it's fifth season after the end of Bloodlines. "It took me becoming a vampire to fully become a witch again. I never thought I'd feel this connection to nature again... Thank you, Kayla" -Bridget on her transition to a witch-vampire hybrid Season 1 Bridget and her boyfriend Justin befriended Kayla the day Kayla moved to Lakewood. Bridget was jealous of Kayla at times because she believed Justin was beginning to have feelings for her. However, after Kayla and Avri started dating Bridget and Kayla were on good terms. Bridget was able to sense that she was in danger before being attacked by Tanner. Tanner was unable to compell Bridget which frustrated him. He attacked her again in the season finale putting her in the hospital. Season 2 Bridget is fed Avri's blood to help heal her injuries. Kayla later reveals to Bridget the truth about the supernatural world. Bridget is really open to the supernatural and she believes that she herself is supernatural. When Justin is bitten by June, Bridget chooses to stay with him while he makes his decision on his transition. He decides not to complete the transition into a vampire and dies devastating Bridget. Bridget reveals her mother is pregnant in Girl's Night. Bridget is able to defend herself and Kayla from June by magically migraining her. She is unsure how she has this ability but she takes it with pride. Season 3 Kayla and Bridget make it their priority to discover what supernatural creature Bridget is. When Bridget magically zaps Tanner in self-defense he is the one to immediately realize she is a witch. Bridget practices her magic and her abilities Bridget uses magic to speed up Sara's risky pregnancy. Bridget also used her powers to draw blood from Tanner and transfer it to Kayla when after she dies. This resurrects Kayla and puts her into the vampire transition. Bridget tries to find a spell to stop the process and keep Kayla human. However she fails and Kayla becomes a vampire after drinking her father's blood. Bridget uses her powers to confirm Amanda's pregnancy in the season finale. Season 4 Tanner uses his blood to compell Bridget for a majority of this season, though this is not revealed for several episodes. He makes her tell him everything Kayla does. Bridget uses dark magic to bring Demi's ghost to the land of the living as an Earthwalker ghost. She also brings back Avri as a ghost but is no longer powerful enough to make him an earthwalker. Tanner compells Bridget to spy on Avri and Kayla. Bridget later fights Tanner's compulsion and tells Kayla about Tanner's controlling behavior. Season 5 Kayla is forced into casting a very powerful spell to awaken Rebekah from her sarcophagus. This drains her powers and has permanent effects her. She becomes a siphoner, a subspecies of witch that is incapable of generating her own powers. She can only use magic by siphoning it from other witches or vampires. When Bridget is fatally impaled by Jasper Kayla feeds her her vampire blood even though Bridget begs her not to turn her into a vampire. Kayla force feeds Bridget Diego's blood to complete her transition. Bridget upon becoming a vampire realizes that her witch powers have been fully restored due to her being able to constantly siphonor power from her vampire magic. Thus Bridget becomes the first known vampire-witch hybrid. Season 1 (The Original Bloodlines) Bridget goes to New Orleans to magically revert Rebekah from a mummy to a vampire. She returns to Lakewood before seeing if the magic works, which it did. Season 6 Bridget makes Demi a daylight ring after Jasper uses a witch to take away her day walking abilities. Trivia * It has been announced that Bridget will have a new love interest in Season 6. This will be the first time for the character to have a love interest since Justin's death in early Season 2.